Angry Brothers and Training aka Torture
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Itachi was having a good day, until he got home. Poor Sasuke and Naruto. #4 in "The Adventures of Chibi!Sasuke and Chibi!Naruto"


Title: Angry Brothers and Training aka Torture

#4 in the "Adventures of chibi!Sasuke and chibi!Naruto

Itachi was having a good day. He had just gotten back from a very successful mission. Plus the client, a very rich client might I add, had been so impressed by the ninja sent that he paid double the cost. It had been an A rank mission before, so the Hokage had been very happy to find out about the raise.

He was nearing his house when he suddenly felt that something was very, very wrong. Shaking himself to full alertness, he dropped into a position that made him be able to react the fastest. The feeling of dread escalated as he neared his door, and a sudden thought struck him. _Please no, let me be wrong. _He listened in front of the door for a moment, and knew that he wasn't wrong. He could hear voices, particularly two very young voices.

"It's your fault dobe! Itachi is going to kill you." That didn't sound good.

"You should have stopped me then!"

"I wasn't even here then."

"Whatever. Itachi doesn't get back, we can still clean up."

"There's no we, idiot. You clean it up."

"I'm trying."

"Try faster."

"Well, if you want it done so fast come and help me Teme!"

There were no more voices after that, just sounds of fighting and yelps of pain. Itachi sighed silently and put his head in his hands. He knew leaving Kakashi in charge of them when he had originally gone on the mission in the first place had been a bad idea. At the time, he had been in a hurry. He didn't listen to his little alarm going off inside his head. Then in the middle of his mission he got word that Kakashi had been pulled suddenly as back up on a mission gone wrong. Rin was in the hospital, so she couldn't have watched them since she was on bed rest until she was cleared. Kakashi had sent him a message by one of his summon dogs that the ANBU team was watching the boys. But apparently, that ANBU team was full of idiots, because something had been done inside the apartment. Itachi sighed. And his day had been going so well.

Deciding to get it over with, he opened the door. And he automatically froze, horrified at the condition of his apartment. The apartment was covered in a mixture of white feathers, honey, and puddles of water. The furniture were overturned and looked like an animal had taken very large claws to them. Naruto was in the middle of applying a towel to soak up one of the puddles of water, and had frozen in horror as the door opened. Sasuke, his little innocent Sasuke who he had never thought could do such a thing, was over in the corner standing next to a cage full of, dare he say it, animals. The animals included five chickens, a goat, a parrot (where had that come from), three cats and two dogs. The dogs actually were in the middle of terrorizing the rest of the animals. They, sensing they were guilty, had frozen just like the boys in the middle of chasing the cats. There was also a suspicious looking yellow puddle spreading from the cage. He knew what it was by the smell.

Both boys were looking wide eyed up at him. Seconds later, they unfrozen and called out in unison, "HE DID IT!"

Trying not to drag both boys and give them a beating of their lives, he slowly said, "Where is Kei?" Sasuke recognized his tone, the tone that said you-are-in-so-much-trouble-your-grandchildren-will-hate-you-forever, and made attempts to get out of as much trouble before it was too late.

"Rin is watching him at the hospital."

It didn't really work, and both boys gulped as they saw the most terrifying thing they had seen in their short lives: Itachi Uchiha grinning. The grin promised lots and lots of pain, and looked like a shark looking at its prey. "Okay boys. How 'bout you tell me how you made this mess."

Both boys trembled, and through their stammering Itachi found out one thing: they had no idea. Sighing, with evil thoughts running through his head about a little chibi! Itachi chasing both chibis around a field screaming bloody murder while holding a bloody steak knife, Itachi rubbed his eyes. Smiling sweetly at the terrified boys, "Now, how about you clean this up and I'll supervise your training for today."

********

The boys had nightmares about Itachi's sadistic side for years to come. Itachi's "supervised training" consisted of: sprinting at full speed around Konoha hundreds of times with a clone Itachi firing random Jutsu at them, taijutsu training with another the same clone Itachi making them black and blue for months, dodging kunai and other random things thrown at them for five hours straight, and being tied to a stump in the most uncomfortable of positions for the longest of times while watching a clone eat their favorite food in front of them (Ramen = Naruto, Dango = Sasuke).

It is safe to say that the "supervised training" made Maito Gai's "light" exercises look easy. While all this was happening, the real Itachi was having a good time. First he went to the spa to relax, then went out to eat, and finally just sat in a lawn chair drinking juice while chuckling evilly whenever his thoughts went to his "students".

Sasuke and Naruto was black-and-blue for a total of five months, could barely move during that whole time, and learned to NEVER piss Itachi off again. Unfortunately for Gai's students he took it as a personal challenge and upped his training up A LOT. The whole incident would make the students at the Academy instantly start behaving for years after.


End file.
